custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gargon
Gargon is a warlord on Stelt and a prominent member of Krekka's species. History Early Life Gargon was created along with the rest of the Jeokren. Like the rest of his species, he was intended to work as a foot-soldier in the Steltian Army tasked with reconquering and re-purposing the Southern Islands for Mata Nui. However, following Velika's tampering with the Matoran Universe, the Jeokren lost sight of their duty. Not long after their creation, the Rekridor sought to seize control of Stelt. Their only opposition lay with Sentrakh's species, a species of titans of tremendous strength. In an effort to put down their enemies, the clever Rekridor, Voporak, appealed to the Jeokren, proposing an alliance wherein, if the Jeokren helped the Rekridor put down the third Steltian species, the Jeokren would be given middle-class status on Stelt. Voporak worded the proposal in such a way that, to the less-than-intelligent Jeokren, the idea seemed like too good an idea to turn down. Gargon was a major proponent of the alliance. The Rekridor/Jeokren alliance was successful and Sentrakh's species was forced into servitude as gladiators. As promised, the Jeokren were given middle-class status. Rise to Prominence Following the war, the Rekridor started fighting among themselves as to who would lead the island. The species became split into clans, and Stelt dissolved into civil war. During the war, the Jeokren dutifully served the Rekridor in charge of them. However, Gargon was unsatisfied with fighting fellow Jeokren--something that was never part of the deal. Gargon broke away from service to Sidorak not long after the latter's treachery to Voporak. Instead of working for a Rekridor, Gargon sought to provide leadership to the Jeokren. This was very much an uphill battle for Gargon. Whenever the Rekridor clan lords saw their collective leaderships threatened--such as in the various gladiator uprisings of Sentrakh, Helda, "Gladiator", and others--they would temporarily unite against whoever it was that threatened them. Gargon was no different. He was a Jeokren; Rekridor had come to expect service from him and his kind--no one respected the rule of a Jeokren. That coupled with Gargon's natural, Krekka-level intelligence, impeded his rise for many years. However, Gargon held on. The determined Jeokren overcame his standard infant intellect, and after a rocky climb, built a mind as smart as a foolish Rekridor. As he implemented moderately complex battle tactics with his followers, even defeating a few Rekridor, a growing respect developed toward him by some. While not all of the clan lords accepted him as an equal--far from it--he was slowly accepted as one of the bigger warlords. He was even allowed into boxes at gladiator matches only clan lords could enter. In addition to this, countless Jeokren flocked behind him. Gargon's eventually allowed his intellect to plateau as it equaled to that of the cleverer Rekridor. His personality also changed as he started behaving more like the other warlords. Jeokren recruits slowed as his species started identifying him less as a brother and more as another clan lord. When Makuta initiated his reign of shadows, Gargon, like the other clan lords, remained neutral as he saw no advantages (and numerous disadvantages) to fighting Makuta. Like the other Steltians, he left the Matoran Universe after its destruction. Alternate Universes Broken Order Universe Like in the Prime Reality, the Gargon of the Broken Order Universe began rising to prominence in the Rekridorian Civil War on Stelt. However, before he was completely successful in establishing his clan, the Kritor/Makuta War erupted and Stelt was absorbed into the Makuta League. Gargon was recognized by the Makuta for his cleverness and rewarded a high-ranking position accordingly. After the war ended and the Makua were killed, the seven (non-Makuta) former races of the Makuta League rebuilt the League. Each race selected a leader to serve in the Makuta League Council and Gargon was wisely chosen by the Jeokren as their representative. Abilities and Traits Like all other Jeokren, Gargon possesses abnormal strength, as well as the ability to fly. Gargon also formerly possessed baby-level intelligence, but due to his determination and perseverance, he developed slightly above-average intelligence. Trivia * Gargon initially modeled himself after Voporak whom he looked up to. Appearances * TBA Category:Steltian Category:Matoran Universe